


Of Trackers, Fizzy Smoak and Oliver Queen

by CJ_fics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, MIT Felicity, Original character perspective, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_fics/pseuds/CJ_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend -- a fan-girl, really -- of Felicity's from MIT witnesses a moment between Oliver and Felicity.</p>
<p>(This is based on a fanfic prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Trackers, Fizzy Smoak and Oliver Queen

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation, somewhat, of FF #14: Oops!

Jane Bowry has known Felicity Smoak for roughly four years now. She’s known of the other woman for much longer. Jane was in her first week in MIT when she first heard of Felicity Smoak.   
  
Apparently, Fizzy Smoak, as she was fondly called by other MIT students was a bit of a legend in the university. She was her college’s top student, earning no less than an A- in all of her classes. She was the record title holder for the most wins and the most wins in a row (seven consecutive times, undefeated) in the trivia challenge hosted by Gilligan’s Pub for MIT and Harvard students. MIT, and some Harvard students, try to beat each other to get a spot in her tutoring services. She would only take five students per semester, and her students were guaranteed top marks under her tutelage, so the competition was stiff. It was rumoured that all the five sororities at MIT had offered to pay off Felicity’s scholarship, give her a considerable personal allowance and have her skip the pledging process in an effort to get her to join. There were further rumours of Fizzy breaking into three federal databases in a span of twelve hours, which, if one knew what it took to hack into one of those things, one would be suitable impressed at the thought of someone hacking into three in twelve hours. Most MIT students knew what level of bad-assery it took to accomplish that, and thus, most of them were suitably impressed — and really couldn’t stop talking about it for years.  
  
Jane was both happy and nervous when she got a slot on Fizzy Smoak’s tutorial list on her third year at MIT. She knew how coveted that slot was, and she really needed help in her Forensic Computing class, so she was happy to be tutored by the best. But Jane was so sure that Fizzy Smoak would be a stand-offish, arrogant snob in person. Jane had prepared herself to hate Fizzy Smoak. So Jane was a little bit more than surprised to find an awkward young woman who tended to babble at length instead. Sure, Fizzy Smoak was confident in her skills, and had warned Jane that she wouldn’t tolerate laziness and tardiness, but she did it with such charm and a self-effacing attitude, that Jane was instantly disarmed.  
  
They had worked well together that semester, Jane eventually getting the A+ grade in her Forensic Computing class under Fizzy’s tutelage, guidance and overall Jedi master skills. Eventually, Jane had been invited to the Gilligan’s Pub’s trivia challenge game nights, and she worked with Fizzy to rack up wins for their alma mater. Jane and Fizzy were friendly, but they weren’t particularly close. Not for anything but they had differing priorities: Jane was very much concerned about having a life outside MIT, with her high school boyfriend, Hugh, who was attending Harvard; Fizzy’s head was buried under keeping her good grades up, making ends meet by waitressing at a near-by diner, and spending her time on the internet and watching TV shows.   
  
But Jane liked Fizzy. She respected the other woman. She admired Fizzy. In fact, Hugh, her boyfriend turned fiance, teased Jane about having somewhat of a girl-crush on Fizzy. Jane has never denied such allegations.  
  
Jane was more than happy to know that Fizzy Smoak also worked at Queen Consolidated when she accepted the offered position sixteen months ago. What confused Jane though was Fizzy’s Executive Assistant to the CEO post in the company. She had expected Fizzy to be heading the IT Department, or the Applied Sciences Division (or both) by now, confident that the QC Powers That Be would not waste Fizzy’s talent.

Then she heard about the allegations of an affair between the Playboy Oliver Queen, QC CEO, and Felicity Smoak, his Executive Assistant. Jane refused to believe it and to take part in repeating what she heard in break rooms in QC. In fact, Jane was quite adamant in denying those rumours and in arguing against their sources.  
  
The fact that Felicity still behaved like the Fizzy Jane knew at MIT, perhaps better dressed, definitely with higher heels, helped Jane keep her disbelief in the rumours going around the company. It also helped that Felicity never acted like she was having some kind of tawdry affair with the guy whose name appeared on their building. Neither smug or ashamed but rather her usual friendly and awkward self.   
  
Whenever Jane saw the two together, in the lobby and hallways of QC, they behaved professionally. Totally nothing inappropriate about how they interacted. Sure, Oliver Queen always had a hand on Fizzy’s elbow or on the small of her back but that gesture spoke more of his classy, gentlemanly upbringing than any kind sexual affair.   
  
Felicity has invited Jane to share a few lunch breaks since Jane joined QC, talking about their MIT days, the latest developments in tech, Jane’s work in the IT Department, Hugh, and other topics. But Jane refused to bring up the topic of the rumours about Fizzy and Oliver Queen, believing that giving voice to them would show her lack of support for her fellow techie chick. Felicity never spoke about Oliver Queen herself, reinforcing Jane’s belief that whatever the other staff in QC were spreading about Fizzy and Oliver Queen were nothing but lies.  
  
Tonight though, despite Jane’s respect and admiration towards Fizzy Smoak, she was beginning to wonder if there was some truth to the rumours.  
  
Jane was surprised to see Oliver Queen striding into Mike’s Bar, interrupting MIT’s win of the night’s Thursday Trivia game. More specifically, interrupting Fizzy as she named all the Starrk children (in Dothraki, no less!), assuring another point in favour of MIT. She glances sideways at the rest of the crowd participating in the game, noting that they were just as shocked as she was. This was not the kind of place someone like Oliver Queen was seen at.   
  
Jane catches a few of the words that Oliver Queen had angrily whispered to Fizzy. _At your apartment. Tracker. Worried about you._   
  
She also didn’t fail to notice his hands running up and down Fizzy’s arms.  
  
Out of loyalty towards Fizzy, Jane dismissed the scene as soon as Fizzy turned back to the trivia game, winning the night for their alma mater.   
  
In ten minutes though, as soon as the game finishes, things escalate.   
  
Fizzy turns back to where Oliver Queen was standing, and Jane follows her. Jane’s surprised to see that Oliver Queen had been joined by his bodyguard (Mr. Diggle, Jane thinks), a model-looking young man in a red hoodie, Ray Palmer (The new QC boss! Eek!), and a tall, lanky and nerdish-ly cute man. With the exception of Oliver Queen, they all looked like they were one second away from bursting into giggles. Maybe not Mr. Diggle though. He didn’t look like the type to do anything as silly as giggling. But he definitely looked amused, too.   
  
At first, Fizzy looked confused at Oliver Queen and the rest of the men’s presence in the bar. Fizzy tries to keep things quiet, even with her friends interjecting their comments on her conversation with Oliver Queen. And then she looks angry and punches Oliver Queen’s arm.  
  
Jane wonders about Oliver Queen’s reaction to Fizzy punching his arm. He doesn’t flinch — _the man’s arms must have been made of steel!_ Felicity didn’t exactly hold her punch in. Then, more curiously, he reaches for the hand that punched him and then begins to soothe her knuckles as if he knew that that punch hurt her more than it did him. More importantly, that he cared enough to soothe her when she punched him.  
  
Then the Fizzy Smoak / Oliver Queen screaming match begins. Funnily enough, it doesn’t put an end to the knuckle-soothing.   
  
The pair is so into it that they don’t notice that the rest of the trivia game participants had formed a wonky circle around them and were exchanging WTF?!?! comments with each other.   
  
"Her car has a tracker?"  
  
"He tracks her car and her phone?"  
  
"Was he at her apartment or something?"  
  
"Post-it notes on her babies? What?"  
  
"Her computers, man."  
  
"At QC?"  
  
"Why would she have to tell him where she was tonight, anyway?"  
  
"Why is he behaving like her boyfriend?"  
  
"I thought the rumours about them were not true?"  
  
Jane tries, really hard, to not wonder as well. Out of respect for Fizzy. But the evidence is, at best, worth some clarification, at worst, incriminating.   
  
Then Mr. Diggle interrupts the screaming match with a hand on both their shoulders, and by calling attention to the crowd that had gathered around them without their notice.  Both Fizzy and Oliver Queen scan the people who witnessed their fight sheepishly, then their eyes land on their friends who looked like they were peeing themselves laughing. They catch each others gazes and blush.  
  
Mr. Diggle turns to the crowd, arms akimbo, hiding both Fizzy and Oliver Queen from view, “All right, folks. Nothing to see here. You should all go back celebrating another successful Thursday Trivia night.”   
  
He’s got a polite smile on his face and his tone is friendly, but there was no mistaking the hint in Mr. Diggle’s eyes, that if the witnesses refused to comply, those massive, impressive arms of his will join the party — and not in a good, fun way. The crowd disperses.  
  
But the curious glances towards Fizzy and Oliver Queen remain until the two of them make a hasty exit out of the bar, their friends right behind them. Jane observed though that Fizzy and Oliver Queen seemed to have begun another argument. This time with angry whispers as he leads her to the bar’s exit with his hand on the small of her back.  
  
 _Curious_ , Jane thinks. Then shrugs, _ultimately none of my business_.  
  
"So, Bowry," Stanley Dorman, a staffer at the QC IT Deparment, Caltech alumni and one of the most vocal about the Oliver Queen / Felicity Smoak Affair rumours, interrupts Jane’s thoughts. He is joined by Beverly Wilkins, who used to work for the QC Public Relations Department, another one of the Queen / Smoak gossip mongers. "Still think there’s nothing going on between those two?"  
  
"Yeah," Beverly adds in. "He was in total possessive boyfriend mode tonight. That Felicity Smoak must be doing something right," she giggles cruelly.   
  
Jane shrugs, “I thought it was sweet.”  
  
"Sweet?!?!" Stanley exclaims, "Are you serious? He put a tracker on her car! How can that be sweet?"  
  
"Have you met Fizzy Smoak, Dorman?" Jane counters, "You’ve worked with her, right? You know how skilled she is. I know she’s saved your ass a few times whenever you effed up some code in the QC system. Yes?"  
  
Stanley nods at Jane. Felicity’s tech skills were undeniable.  
  
"What’s that got to do with anything?" Beverly asks, looking doubtful.   
  
"Well, in what universe, would a tech wiz like Fizzy Smoak ever allow anyone to put a tracker on her car without her knowledge or consent?" Jane answers, "If there’s a tracker on her car, and Oliver Queen has access to it, I would bet you one month’s salary that, one she put it there, and two, she showed him how to use it. I would bet another month’s salary that she’s put a tracker on his car as well — and knows how to use it."  
  
That shut them up. But Jane wasn’t done, “What’s sweet about it, Stanley and Bev, is that Oliver Queen was obviously worried about Fizzy’s mobile phone tracker — something I’m sure she installed and taught him how to use herself — not working tonight. Then he calls up their friends to help look for her. Then they track her here. _Just to make sure she’s safe._ That’s what I found sweet about it. It was an idiotic move on Oliver Queen’s part, but sweet nonetheless.”  
  
"So you admit that those two are doing the nasty," Bev smugly interjects.  
  
"None of my business. None of yours, either, to be perfectly honest. They’re two consenting adults," Jane shrugs and then moves to gather her things from the MIT table, "But whatever it is that’s going on between those two, I would bet yet another month’s salary, it’s more than ‘ _doing the nasty_ ’. A man, a man like Oliver Queen, no less, would never behave that way over someone who was a mere fling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://outoftheclosetshipper.tumblr.com/post/95269984353/omg-flash-fic-14-was-quite-possibly-the-best-thing


End file.
